Beacon Point
by Shadowblade217
Summary: Peter Hale and his older brother Nathan spend Peter's last two years of high school in another school as part of an exchange program; a school in another small town with a secret supernatural history - Point Place, Wisconsin. In their time there, the two Hale brothers must deal with a complex and dangerous supernatural community while handling the pressures of everyday high school.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or That 70's Show.**

_**Beacon**__** Point**_

**Chapter 1 - Transfer**

.

_Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever._ – Keri Russell

.

_Time isn't set to flow along any specific path. It is changed, constantly, every day, by even the smallest choices and actions of every individual. Even the smallest choice, the most infinitesimal decision can forever alter an individual's destiny, shaping the person they will one day become._

_This has never been clearer than in the case of a man by the rather unassuming name of Peter Hale. To everyone who was acquainted with him in the present day, Peter was known as a ruthless killer, a cold, calculating murderer who killed his own niece to steal her power for himself, who butchered half a dozen people to carry out his personal vendetta._

_But there is more - much more - to Peter's story than what meets the eye. Once, he was innocent, friendly, caring, kind... much like his nephew Derek was as a child, or as Scott McCall, for the most part, still is. So what happened? How did Peter go so far into darkness that the person he once was could have been so thoroughly obliterated?_

_The tale of how Peter became who he is today is a story that stretches back thirty-five years before he changed a young man named Scott McCall into a werewolf. It is a story of love, loss, horror, friendship, and battle against the forces of darkness and seemingly impossible odds._

_And it all started with two words. Two words that would alter the fates of many different people and forever reshape the course of history._

_Two little words, which would change everything._

.

_Beacon Hills, California_

_The Hale House_

_April 1976_

"_Exchange program?_" Peter Hale raised his eyebrows, staring incredulously back at the person seated across from him. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," the speaker replied, leaning casually back in the armchair in the living room of the Hale house. "You need a change of pace, a change of scene. And you've still got two years of high school left. This is the best way to get that for you without having you drop out of school in the process."

Peter sighed dramatically, slumping backwards into the couch cushions. "You've got to be kidding me, Nathan."

Nathan Hale shook his head, grinning at Peter's annoyance. "No joke. Face the facts, little brother; you're stuck in a rut. You do the same thing every day; go to school, come home, do homework, then sit around the house reading. And at night we usually go run around the woods. Nothing ever changes. And I can tell you're getting extremely bored. We need to get you out of town for a while, and this is the best way to do it. You spend your last two years of high school in a new school, you meet new friends, and when you get back, the world will be a much bigger, more interesting place for you."

Peter considered his older brother's argument for a few seconds. Nathan smirked. "You're not going to win an argument with me, little brother." Nathan could already tell that Peter was determined to try, though, which made things that much more fun.

"But I have friends here–" the younger Hale started to argue.

"Not really, you don't," Nathan replied with a grin. "I know you a lot better than you think, Peter. Well enough to know that this is what you look like when you're trying to come up with excuses. You don't have any friends that you're close to; that's exactly why I want you to do this. You need somewhere where you can make _real_ friends, people you can count on."

"And moving to another town, going to a different school, is going to give me that?"

"It's a better shot than the way things are going for you now."

"I've heard enough of this." Peter stood up and walked out of the room.

"Peter, wait! Oh, for God's sake…" Nathan jumped up from the couch in one fluid motion and chased after his brother.

Peter burst through the front door of the Hale house and walked out onto the front lawn. Nathan caught up to him after a few steps and swung around in front of him, blocking his path. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? That was mean, I know. I'm sorry. But be honest with me. Do you have any commitment, aside from our family, that's strong enough to keep you in this town?" Peter starts to answer, but Nathan cuts him off again. "Aside from the basketball team; we both know you're only on the team so you'll have something to do. And frankly, that's not challenging enough for you. I mean, you're humiliating the other guys on the team." He grinned. "I imagine the seniors are getting tired of you beating them so easily. And you're only doing it because you're bored. So, again. Do you have any _deep_ commitments in this town, aside from our family?"

Peter considered for a long moment; then, reluctantly, he shook his head.

Nathan nodded. "That's what I thought." He gently placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Look, Peter, this is a chance for you to get out and see the world! Learn more about everything that's out there, and maybe – just maybe – find someone who will actually be more than just a friend for you."

Peter locked eyes with his brother; for once, Nathan's gaze was nothing but kind and caring. Then, of course, a shade of his usual wry humor entered his expression. "Besides, Talia already told me that if I was really going to try and talk you into this, I had to go with you. So you won't be going alone."

When Peter didn't respond, Nathan sighed. "Look, it's only for the rest of this year and the next two years, until you graduate. Then we can come back home, and we'll be able to see the whole family again. And you never have to leave Beacon Hills again if you don't want to. Deal?"

Peter looked around, taking everything in. The grand, ancient house, with all of its history; the woods that he'd run through a thousand times with Nathan, Talia, and the rest of their family; Nathan, waiting patiently for his brother's answer, a faint, genuine smile on his face.

Peter considered, for a long moment. Then, finally, he made his decision.

He nodded.

A grin flashed across Nathan's face. "All right! Awesome!" He grabbed Peter, lifting him into a bone-crushing hug, his eyes lighting up yellow in excitement. "This is going to be fantastic!"

"Hey!" Peter snapped, struggling to free himself.

Nathan reluctantly set his younger brother down, still grinning. "Okay, I'll go tell Talia you said yes, and then we can make the arrangements." He laughed. "This is going to be _so_ much fun!"

"Oh, for God's sake, you sound like a teenage girl!" Peter muttered. _I'm definitely going to regret this…_ "So where's this other school, anyway?"

"Oh, it's in Wisconsin," Nathan replied casually. "A town called Point Place."

"_Wisconsin?!_"

Nathan grinned, turning and running back towards the house. "Sorry, gotta go talk to Talia!"

"Get back here!" Peter ran after Nathan, chasing his laughing brother up the steps and back into the Hale house.

Peter and Nathan had no way of knowing it at the time, but they had just made a decision that would affect both of them for the rest of their lives.

**AN: Hello, all, and welcome to my newest story, **_**Beacon Point**_**! I've been planning this story for some time, and I finally got the first chapter written. This story, as you've obviously guessed, is a crossover between **_**Teen Wolf**_** and another television show called **_**That 70's Show**_**. The basic premise of this story is that Peter and his brother Nathan transferred from Beacon Hills to Point Place, Wisconsin, for Peter's junior and senior years of high school. I'm planning to use this story to create a backstory for Peter; how he was transformed from a kind, mostly innocent boy (a lot like Derek was as a kid) into the ruthless villain he has become by the time **_**Teen Wolf**_** takes place.**

**Most of the story will take place in Point Place, Wisconsin; we may return to Beacon Hills on a couple of occasions, when Peter and Nathan return home to visit their family, but for the most part they'll be staying in Wisconsin with the gang from **_**That 70's Show**_**. The plot of this story will, obviously, be very different from the canon storyline of **_**That 70's Show**_**, but I'm going to include as much of the canon series as I can, adapting it to fit with the new plotline. There will be many differences, obviously, and I'll be incorporating many different supernatural creatures into the story. The story will be divided into eight "seasons", matching the eight seasons of **_**That 70's Show**_**; each "season" will have its own story arc, all of which will tell the overall story. That means that this story will be very long, so get ready for a long ride!**

**Regarding the character of Nathan Hale, I know some people will immediately start asking questions about him, so I'll lay out the basics right now. Nathan, obviously, is an OC I created for this fanfic; he's five years older than Peter, so at the beginning of this story, he's twenty-one, while Peter is sixteen. He's older than Peter, but younger than Talia, so she's first in line to become the family's Alpha when the current one dies. Their parents are still alive at this point in time, so Talia hasn't become the Alpha of the Hale pack yet. She, Nathan and Peter are all Betas, and yes, before you ask, their eyes are all currently yellow when transformed. How do Peter's ultimately turn blue, as we know they will? All will be revealed… in time. ;-)**

**And, of course, people will want to know what the characters look like, so I came up with my own visualization of their appearances. Peter looks exactly like the younger version of him that has been shown on **_**Teen Wolf**_** (through Lydia's hallucinations in Season 2 and the flashback during his story about Derek and Paige in Season 3), played by Michael Fjordbak. As for Nathan, I see him as looking like a young Zac Efron, as he appears in the movie **_**17 Again**_**. If you've ever seen that movie, that's how I see Nathan. If you haven't, just search "Zac Efron leather jacket in 17 Again" on Google Images, and that's basically Nathan.**

**As always, please review if you have any comments or questions about the story; I'd love to hear anything you have to say. (No hate, please).**

**See you next time!**


End file.
